


Why did you leave me...

by vonobsession



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Pain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonobsession/pseuds/vonobsession
Summary: Bakugou suddenly leaves UA school and nobody quite understands why. What caused him to have a sudden change of heart on becoming a hero?





	Why did you leave me...

**Author's Note:**

> /I know the characters may not be totally canon personality wise in this but I tried my best. Oh and I love writing angst so... enjoy!/

———————  
The train was approaching and he took one look back, to remember what it was like. He sighed loudly at the sight of that certain boy behind him, “Why did you come here, idiot?”.

“What’s got into you? Are you... are you really just leaving like this?” The green haired boy muttered as he tried to catch his breathe.  
This wasn’t like Bakugou, the Bakugou he knew wouldn’t suddenly leave UA, the school of his dreams and he certainly wouldn’t leave the chance he had to be the number one hero behind. Especially after all these years of being so fixated on that one dream. It just wasn’t like him.

Bakugou didn’t answer and turned back to face the train that was now coming to a halt. The time waiting for the doors to open seemed to drag on and on. All he wanted to do was leave and go to that place and see that person.

“KACCHAN! What about becoming number one? What about-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Bakugou snapped back, stepping onto the train where he fully turned to face Midoriya, “None of that matters to me anymore, now fuck off.”

Midoriya was left in shock, “None of that matters?! Kacchan.... what’s going on?” He muttered quietly to himself, trying to understand.

The doors closed and that was it. The last time Bakugou would see that place, the last time he would have to deal with Midoriya. He only needed one person in his life and that was exactly where he was going.

———————

Midoriya ran as fast as his legs would take him back to UA. Someone had to know what was going on, right? He felt guilty; he’s known Bakugou the longest but doesn’t even know what’s going on? What type of a friend doesn’t know when something is wrong? He knew he should have jumped on the train with him... or would that have made it all worse?  
All this thinking was making him even more worried. He had to get answers and surely someone would know something, right?

Bursting into the classroom, he sighed in relief as he saw the one who he thought may be able to shed some light on the situation, Todoroki.

“I’m so glad you’re here! Kacchan has just- I don’t know what’s wrong with him, this isn’t like him. He just got on a train and left! I don’t know where he’s gone. He said he quit UA, that he quits being a hero!”.

“He’ll be fine, you don’t need to-“ Todoroki was promptly interrupted by a concerned Uraraka.

“H-huh?! Bakugou has quit?” Uraraka’s face dropped with worry, sure Bakugou wasn’t the nicest to her but she felt they were getting closer in the recent passing weeks yet she hadn’t noticed anything different.

Midoriya and Uraraka were rambling amongst themselves, clearly worried about the angry blonde.

Todoroki quietly got up from his seat and left the room, he felt guilty being there when he was probably the only one who actually knew what was going on and he didn’t like keeping secrets from everyone; although this was something that definitely had to be kept a secret.

———————

Bakugou was walking along the path (in which he hoped was the right direction), getting absolutely drenched as the rain poured down on him. He didn’t give a flying fuck though, all he cared about was seeing that one person.

Every time his phone vibrated he would just hope that it was him but it never was. It was fucking Deku; ‘Where are you? Are you ok?’ and a number of messages similar. Of course he wouldn’t bother replying - he most certainly wouldn’t answer any of his calls either. He was on 4 missed calls already and it had only been an hour since he got on the train.

He was completely soaked through and hadn’t brought any spare clothes with him - because that would have been an oh so wise idea that he didn’t even think of. He normally wouldn’t have forgotten something like that but he was far from being in a normal mindset to think about those things.

There was a doorway with a few steps not too far ahead that had a little shelter above so he went over, took a seat and waited for the rain the pass before carrying on. After all, he was pretty much lost but would never be lost enough to ask for help. Was he even in the right town to begin with? Who knew? Not him that’s for sure.

His phone vibrated yet again, just another message from Midoriya- ‘Kacchan please answer me! Tell me what’s going on! I can try and help.’ Bakugou almost threw his phone after reading this.  
“Help me?! I don’t need your shitty help, Deku.” He yelled to himself, a few passers by looked at him with caution before crossing the road. Maybe he yelled just a little too loudly.

———————

Looking down at his phone, clutching it in his right hand, he was holding onto a small bit of hope that Bakugou would actually reply for once. But yet again, his message was left on ‘read’. Midoriya paused for a few minutes as he continued to look down at the screen, maybe Bakugou was typing?

Nope, nothing.

“Have you heard anything from him yet, Todo-huh?” Midoriya looked over at the table that Todoroki was sitting at not too long ago and there was no sign of him. Had he already left to go home? Wasn’t it a bit early for that?  
Todoroki did like to sometimes be on his own... but maybe he was trying to find Bakugou?

Uraraka pulled out a chair near Midoriya, “Still not heard anything from him?” She questioned as if Bakugou might have miraculously replied even though she knew exactly what he was like. “I guess that’s a no. Let’s go home, ok? We can stop off and get some food on the way too!”

“Alright.” Midoriya said, reluctantly. Although it’s not like he’d find and be able to help Bakugou just sitting around. Midoriya had an uneasy feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t shake. Something was definitely wrong. He had to find Bakugou... soon.

———————

The angry blonde arrived at a dauntingly large white building.  
It was the hospital.  
The place that he hated more than anything... but then who did like hospitals? He’d been to hospital too many times to count and every single time it reminded him how weak he was in the moment that brought him there. But this time he wasn’t there for himself, he was there for the person that meant the most to him.

The automatic doors opened swiftly and he was greeted by that sickly hospital smell. “Ugh, now where’s the damn room suppose to be?“ He lifted his top lip and frowned as his frustrations grew from walking around the entrance like a lost lamb and then from gazing at the overly-complicated map on the wall.

Finally, he found the section he was looking for and promptly headed over there until he reached the room that said...

“Kirishima Eijirou”

———————

Bakugou opened the door quietly and as soon as he walked inside, his face dropped.  
Kirishima looked awful.  
He closed the door after him and went and sat next to the boy laying in the bed, tubes running out of him in too many places, monitors beeping and buzzing. It was a horrible sight. He looked weak and fragile, as if he had no life left in him. Maybe that wasn’t too far from the truth. The room was small, all white (from the walls to the bedcovers) with the monitors to the right side of Kirishima - just behind where one lone seat was placed. Kirishima was laying underneath the duvet with his arms lay on top of the cover by his side.

“I heard you’re not doing too well... don’t make me worry like this, you idiot.” Bakugou spoke surprisingly softly as he hold onto Kirishima’s hand. He wasn’t usually affectionate or caring like this - but seeing the one he’s closest to in such a bad state made him a little more gentle.

“Ba...kugou?” The red haired boy opened one of his eyes ever so slightly and it was just enough to see who was sitting there with him. “You didn’t have-“ he tried to speak more but it turned into a series of coughing and wheezing. His lungs were still too weak for anything more than just breathing (which he was finding a struggle enough as it was).

The blonde frowned, “Stop fucking talking. You need to rest and recover.” His grip tightened on Kirishima’s hand. Bakugou knew Kirishima’s condition was deteriorating but as if he’d accept that. He’d make the most of all the time they had left together. He’d try and make Kirishima smile in all of his final moments.

Kirishima smiled weakly, he wanted this moment to last just a little longer, just enough for him to try and stay positive.  
But in the end, who cares if his time runs out? Only Bakugou had made the effort to see him, was that just out of pity? Did he actually care? No of course not... as if Bakugou would care for someone like him.

“I care.”

“H-huh.” Kirishima didn’t have the capability to say anything else even though he wanted to, he wanted to say so much more.

“Of course I fucking care, would I be here if I didn’t? No of course not. So I fucking care... a lot, ok!” Bakugou said before looking down, making eye contact too much would definitely make both of them feel even more pain - both of them knew too well what was approaching.

He just wanted to make Kirishima happy... for once he wasn’t thinking about himself or being the ‘number one hero’ but he was thinking about helping Kirishima, thinking about making his last moments the best that he could. He didn’t give a single damn about UA or being a hero.

How could he be a hero if he couldn’t even save Kirishima? He was too late. Too selfish. Too weak. And this was where it got him. He didn’t deserve to be a hero after that... How could he?

Kirishima was taken back by Bakugou’s words and even turned a little red, no-where near as red as his hair though. He wanted to thank the blonde but just continued to smile in its place.

The moment was cut short by the door to the room opening suddenly.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Bakugou yelled over at the male who was standing in the doorway.

“We need to talk.” Is all the male could say before Bakugou got up out of his seat and yelled back at him.

“We don’t need to fucking talk. All that needs to happen is for you to piss off!” The blonde was infuriated that this boy would dare to show up here. After everything that had happened. That the one who had caused this whole situation dared to show up in the hospital room that he had put Kirishima in.

“You don’t understa-“ the male was cut off by a fist coming towards his face, colliding with the wall behind him.

“Take your Icy Hot arse out of this building before I blast you out!” Bakugou snarled, with a small fire blast ready in his other hand.

Todoroki sighed, “Will you just listen instead of-“ Again, he was cut off by Bakugou who grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

“You put him here. YOU FUCKING PUT HIM IN THAT BED. DON’T YOU DARE SHOW UP AND SAY WE NEED TO TALK.” Even though he was angry and would happily beat Todoroki to a pulp that very second, he couldn’t risk getting Kirishima hurt any further. He gritted his teeth together, “I WILL KILL YOU. YOU PIECE OF SHIT.”

“Stop...” Kirishima tried to yell out over the other boy’s voice. The red haired boy shed a few tears, he couldn’t deal with this.  
He wasn’t one to hold grudges and knew Todoroki had his reasons for what he did... he just didn’t want to drag Bakugou into all of this any more than he was already involved.

“Plea...se.” Kirishima coughed out as he tried so hard to focus on both of the boys at the end of his hospital bed. He couldn’t cope with seeing them fight and he didn’t want to see Bakugou in any pain. He didn’t want to see any more blood, all of his own that he’d seen was more than enough.

Bakugou abruptly let go of Todoroki’s collar and huffed but headed straight over to Kirishima’s side, holding his hand to try and calm the boy down.

Todoroki bowed his head and left the room, he should have known it would be a bad time to try and explain himself. Of course Bakugou wasn’t going to listen to him. Although he didn’t leave, he went down to the entrance to wait. He needed to speak to a Kirishima but it would definitely be best to do when Bakugou was out of the room.

———————

Kirishima’s hand had become colder than earlier, Bakugou tugged lightly on his hand.  
“Kiri... Oi, Kirishima wake up.” He looked up at the monitors, the lines were going down, the beeps were getting less frequent, he knew exactly what was happening.  
“KIRI, YOU RED HAIRED PIECE OF SHIT. WAKE UP.” He yelled even louder, he was not going to let Kirishima die in front of him. He wouldn’t be able to cope.

There was no response, no noise, no movement.

Bakugou’s eyes welled up, “Don’t you dare stop breathing! Come on Kirishima. WAKE UP!” As he continued to shout, a doctor came bursting into the room, pushing his way past Bakugou to the monitors. He began pressing buttons and adjusting the tubes that were all in Kirishima’s body. More nurses followed into the room and they lead Bakugou out the room.

Bakugou watched from the window as the doctors and nurses huddled around the red haired’s body, using what they could to try and save him. The looks of desperation spread through the room and gave Bakugou a shudder down his spine.

“Don’t you dare... you’ve got this Kirishima.” The blonde muttered, watching as the monitor lines got fainter and fainter by the second. His face was soaked in tears, he never expected to see the one he cared for to be on deaths door right in front of his eyes. Kirishima kept fighting for just few more moments to live but there comes a point where the body gives in and...

...stops.

The monitor line was flat.

The doctors had stopped trying.

Bakugou collapsed to the cold floor, his body shaking beyond his control, his hands covering his face to try and hide the tears that were falling.

He’d just lost the boy who meant the most to him in the entire world. The boy who was always smiling in tough times. The one who actually put up with him and his shitty personality.

Gone, just like that.

“Why did you leave me...”


End file.
